


SetsuAyu’s Practice

by TinBoy752



Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Acting, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Behind the Scenes, Conflict, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Play Fighting, Romance, Secret Crush, Slice of Life, Stage Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinBoy752/pseuds/TinBoy752
Summary: With the success of Nijigasaki High School Idol Club’s Live Show for Yuigaoka’s re-opening concert, Ayumu, Yu, Setsuna, Shizuku, and Kasumi follow up tomorrow to practice at their school for Shizuku’s Live Show which will be a testament for A・ZU・NA where the first year decides to practice their fantasy story part. Development continues for Setsuna and Ayumu, but then... Someone knew their secret relationship. It is their fellow second year. Do they develop while practicing before the live show?
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	SetsuAyu’s Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myongle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myongle/gifts).



> Probably the second SetsuAyu part will be doing practice at a Stage Play in terms of using costumes and A・ZU・NA will be the focus for this part with sidelined Kasumi and Yu, the latter will be in for a surprise. Starting this chapter, Doukoukai will be named as ’Club’ and Bu will be named as ‘Association’ as revealed in Love Live! All Stars Story Second Season Chapter 20. This part is for myongle, Love Live! fan artist drawing SetsuAyu fan comic.  
> Update: After March 11, it is confirmed in SIFAS that Ayumu is the center for Zensoku Dreamer so a minor edit took place.

_“And for our love to shine as one, we shall kiss under this sunset-”_

_Setsuna’s foot steps too close to each other and the next foot she lifts causes her to trip over to Ayumu. The receiver caught her, luckily…_

_“Help me.” Setsuna whispers desperately for help._

_“I got you, okay?” Ayumu tries to assure her girlfriend that she will not fall…_

_But her mid-heel shoe snaps and it pushes her heel to the ground, causing Ayumu and Setsuna to fall on each other. A loud thud reverberated the auditorium and Shizuku caught them on sight in shock._

_“Ayumu-san, Setsuna-san?” Shizuku asks shockingly._

_At the front door of the auditorium, Kasumi and Yu are lifting boxes of props. When the two enter midway to the seats, Yu stops her legs and sees Ayumu and Setsuna trip on each other and suddenly… She starts to see them with eyes wide open and mouth opening slightly. It is a surprise she did not expect to see but… Setsuna accidentally kisses Ayumu after the two fell onstage._

_“Setsuna-chan? Ayumu?” Yu says out of disbelief and Kasumi rushes onstage, only to see the two kissing up close and personal. They could not believe her eyes. So… How did it happen?_

* * *

**Early yesterday...**

On a Saturday filled with post-holiday joy, entertainment lives on in Harajuku district. Yes, Nijigasaki High School Doukoukai is hosting a live show in the street filled with cosplayers and delightful café around the corner. The live show they are participating in begins in half an hour, they are just behind Y.G. International Academy as they are just making their intro before their performance. Yu checks for attendance for all 9 members. Ayumu wears her Awakening Promise costume, Kasumi with Poppin’ Up!, Setsuna with DIVE!, and vice versa. Long story short, they are wearing the same costumes from their School Idol Festival. Yu was slightly disappointed by Shioriko, Lanzhu, and Mia not participating in the event, but she is still content that everyone in Doukoukai is in full attention.

“The crowd looks normal based on the weather.” Kasumi squeals excitedly while the others watch Y.G International Academy dance and sing “We are doing this for the celebration of Yuigaoka’s opening.”

“Yep, apparently the incoming students are happy to see that their school will be opening up with idol entertainment.” Shizuku explains in detail of the reception “I also check on two new students who are actually interested in becoming school idols one day.”

Emma, in La Bella Patria, is fixing up accessories for Karin’s VIVID WORLD costume. Kanata is having a video call with Haruka since they cannot see each other backstage. Ai is playing the emotion game with Rina by Rina boards. When the board shows frowning, Ai stops cheering. When the board shows smiling or sparkling eyes, Ai cheers on. The bond between the two is nothing far from oblivious, the two have grown expressive even without one of them showing said expression. Ayumu, Yu, and Setsuna are playing ‘Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS’ together. Well- not playing, rather scouting for Ayumu’s new UR Card ‘Mystic Fairy’, when Ayumu and Setsuna ran out of Star Gems to spend, neither of them got said card to join on either team.

“Dang...” Setsuna says in disappointment, the results screen show only 6 R Cards, 2 SR Cards, and 2 UR Cards consisting of Santa Girl Kotori and Sweets Deco Ayumu “I wish I should have not rolled for Kasumi’s Festival Card.” When Setsuna glanced at Ayumu, the latter ended up getting 8 R Cards, 1 SR Card, and 1 UR Card of After School Cat Rin. Ayumu sighs in disappointment as well and looks at her.

“Isn’t Kasumi’s card beneficial to your Elegant team?” Ayumu asks to doubt Setsuna’s view on her team “I already got Kanan’s Festival Card instead at that time.” Setsuna shrugs it off until Yu starts squealing and shouting...

“GOT HER!”

_“Geez… You will overwork yourself immediately! Just rest well, will you?”_

Upon hearing Ayumu’s line, it then cuts to an illustration of Ayumu pouting in front of the camera and readying a blanket similar to Yu’s from her apartment. Surprisingly, Setsuna recalls that memory when she took care of Yu in an earlier part. Setsuna whistles her sheer luck and recollection while Ayumu looks at Yu as her head already looks at her.

“Your pouty face still looks cute.” Yu comments on the latest card and it prompts Ayumu to pout at her just as planned, this time Setsuna laughs at her. 

After Y.G. International Academy finished their performance, they passed their baton to Nijigasaki High School Idol Doukoukai. Yu signals everyone to go onstage, she then looks for Kaoruko Mifune to set up the setlist for them. One-by-one, the team stands in front of the audience, mostly incoming students for the reopening school. While the weather is cold for the season, their costumes can bear it for one song each. Ayumu takes the lead and takes the microphone in front of her to start the speech.

“Hello, we are Nijigasaki High School Idol Doukoukai.” Ayumu greets everyone to start the speech, Rina is next to speak up.

“We will begin our part of the opening concert for Yuigaoka Girls’ High School.” Rina continues the speech and passes the mic to Emma.

“Nijigasaki is a school that dedicates itself on extracurricular activities and academics into a dedicated system.” Emma then passes the mic to Kanata.

“As our School Idol Doukoukai fulfills the integrity and spirit of our school…” While speaking, Kanata slowly drifts her eyes to sleep until Shizuku continues the speech.

“We are proud to share our interest as school idols to neighboring parts of Tokyo, including Yuigaoka.” Shizuku finishes Kanata’s sentence and Ai passes the mic.

“We are the ones who celebrated our passion with the School Idol Festival last summer thanks to feedback from our students.” Ai then passes the mic to Kasumi.

“With such dedication and energy, the School Idol Festival became a success in Japan and the world.” Kasumi then lastly passes the mic to Karin.

“Our next phase of sharing our goal as a team is to entertain to our heart’s content as solos.” Karin, the team leaves one by one to make room for Ayumu to perform first.

“Without further ado, we hope you will enjoy the show and look forward to a new year with a new school.” Setsuna “So, let’s begin with Ayumu Uehara’s song: Yume e no Ippo.” 

Their live show begins with Ayumu’s song, then it is followed by Kasumi, Shizuku, Karin, Ai, Kanata, Setsuna, Emma, and Rina. Each of their performances last for only two minutes each and the crowd cheer on their favorite idols expressing their ability, advantage, and ambition in such a passionate show. The impact is short yet large volumes of cheer. Once Rina finished her song ‘Tsunagaru Connect’, the stage went silent and the curtains lowered for Rina. This gives the team a minute to regroup and clear up the props and background for a group song. As the curtain rises up again, Yu is joined alongside the original Nijigasaki team. The manager walks ahead and the audience cheers for her. Despite her minor involvement onstage, they know her efforts in setting up the stage is well noticed.

“Thank you for coming to our live show.” Yu takes over the microphone from Rina’s hand and announces their thanks to incoming Yuigaoka students “We would like to congratulate the incoming chairwoman, Mrs. Hazuki, for granting permission and letting us help incoming students share the spirit of school idols in Omotesando, Harajuku, and Aoyama.” The crowd applauds Mrs. Hazuki who is watching in the corners of the audience and bows in front of the audience and Nijigasaki. Yu then passes the mic to Setsuna as Yu walks away from the stage, some of the students still cheer for her as she leaves. Team Nijigasaki recognizes Yu’s fan base despite her not being a school idol. Interestingly some Yuigaoka students hold out a gradient black-green light stick and cheer for Yu.

“Alright everyone, this will be our last song for the event.” Setsuna then calls out the audience and the team places their formation for an upcoming song “Listen to our song from Nijigasaki High School Doukoukai: Zensoku Dreamer!”

The music starts and Ayumu, as center, leads the center three, Setsuna and Ai, and sings the song. With lights and cheer filling the open space, Yu cheers on near the front row with the group dance partly and sing individually. Keeping Ayumu as the steady center, the lights shine on her while the center three make way for her choreography. Since the group song is played in full version, it takes four minutes for the crowd to shout out their favorite idols and dance the light sticks.

After Zensoku Dreamer, the curtain lowers and the live show is over. The reception for the opening concert is mostly good for the incoming students, even better is that the live show is also streamed online and reception from domestic viewers is filled with supportive messages of Nijigasaki, Y.G, and Shinonome school idol clubs.

Backstage, Mrs. Hazuki thanks Yu, Nijigasaki, Y.G., and Shinonome for their contribution to reopening Yuigaoka next season. The clubs involved deserve a pat in the back themselves. Someone else will be handling the stage soon to clean up and the three clubs go on separate ways to celebrate the after party.

* * *

After the live show, Nijigasaki High School Doukoukai are having a dinner party at the Chinese restaurant Ayumu works in. With a team of 10 occupying three tables of each attribute, each gets their own hot pot, a tray of delicacies, and a pot of fried rice. Since Ayumu is part of the team, another waitress is substituting the one serving the plates. With three tables getting a pitcher of their drink last, Kasumi, Yu, and Karin congratulate the effort and practice taken to perform their live show. The party begins, the upperclassmen pour drinks to their juniors, the silverware tackling the plates and food make a tasty ambience that the restaurant has made tonight.

In the middle of the party, Ayumu and Setsuna are taking fresh winter air outside the front door. Each has their own cup of green tea and a different scarf, the stand beside each other to have a brief talk.

“My throat almost slipped from singing my song.” Ayumu tells her flaws to Setsuna from the live show earlier “English is not my strong subject to be honest.”

“Mix and matching songs from different albums is Yu’s idea.” Setsuna says while looking at her “Yu chose to let me sing DIVE! I manage to keep my energy high and entertain the crowd.”

“I’m sure you exercised well.” Ayumu says gratefully, her foot softly kicks Setsuna’s leg to interpret the question “Did your legs kick with fiery force?”

“Come on!” Setsuna calls Ayumu off and the two laugh briefly. They are enjoying the winter sky.

“Ayumu-san, have you thought of a new costume for our next event?” Setsuna asks, this rings Ayumu’s mind since the two events are slated for week to week with the last live show being at the end of January so the week is gonna be busy.

“The next event is on Wednesday.” Ayumu reminds Setsuna “Shizuku is the star for the next live show. It’ll be in a stage play format because the Theatre Club leader requested us to wear costumes to make it look like a story book.”Setsuna hums to think of a theme for the live show.

“Any idea for a theme, Ayumu-san?” Setsuna asks.

“I thought we already established it is a fairytale.” Ayumu then recalls what Shizuku already established. Speaking of Shizuku, she is already behind them. A・ZU・NA is now outside.

“Talking about my live show?” Shizuku, the stage girl, surprises her seniors “We can practice our lines for the musical tomorrow morning. Tomorrow’s forecast is gonna be cloudy with a small chance of snow.”

“We can do it outside to try out how loud your voices can hear in an open area.” Setsuna sets up a game plan “If it were to snow in the middle of the day, we can try the auditorium. Shioriko already gave us permission to practice at school this weekend.”

“I think carrying costumes around would be troublesome.” Shizuku adds the note on Setsuna “Would it be a good idea to call in Kasumi-san and Yu-senpai tomorrow?”

“Kasumi-chan is also participating in your live show.” Ayumu asks Shizuku in case someone will be practicing and lifting their boxes “Is she also going to be part of the routine?” Shizuku shakes her head ‘No.’

“She will be practicing with Karin and Ai for monday.” Shizuku reassures her of her own decision “Tomorrow will be a practice just for A・ZU・NA.”

“Well, let’s get started.” Setsuna blocks the calendar ready for their phones, Shizuku checks her phone and the date and time is set “Shall we do this in the afternoon?”

“As you desire, Setsuna-senpai.” Shizuku accepts the invitation and kindly recalls what Setsuna hid. “I remembered you have costumes from your wardrobe.”

“Good idea but I have to move it without my mom knowing what’s inside.” Setsuna says with a worried look, much for Shizuku to realize it would happen.

“Oh yeah, she is strict about your hobbies.” Shizuku takes note of her household, she then turns to Ayumu who just finished drinking her tea “Ayumu-senpai?” She hums and thinks of it, she could contribute her costumes for Shizuku’s live show.

“I have some too.” Ayumu answers “Let’s try it out once we make it to school.”

A・ZU・NA made their next plan tomorrow: Practice with Costumes by Subunit. With said subunit beginning first, Kasumi and Yu will be called upon to help out with their practice. With a bunch of talk for a few minutes, the girls enter back inside and continue eating their feast. Time passes by for Nijigasaki team at 21:00. It is time for the restaurant to close for today. Ayumu, Shizuku, Setsuna, Kasumi, and Yu will be visiting Nijigasaki High tomorrow to advance and they will be carrying costume boxes to try out different clothes that will fit for Shizuku’s show.

* * *

The next day outside Setsuna’s residential complex, Ayumu and Shizuku are waiting for Setsuna outside. The cold air chills them but it is slowly warming up recently. No sign of heavy snowfall coming down their way. An elevator is heading down to ground and they see Setsuna with a medium box that is the size of her head. Once she leaves the residential complex, Ayumu and Shizuku lead her to Nijigasaki High. Yu and Kasumi already took care of Ayumu and Shizuku’s boxes as Ayumu shared the lift to Setsuna, leaving Shizuku handsfree. Upon arrival, everyone assigned is gathered at the club room.

“Whew… That was a pack to lift up.” Ayumu says with her sweat breaking from her forehead, she wipes it off and stretches her arms.

“Yep, I was wondering why you decided to use your costumes when we can borrow some from the Theatre Club.” Yu says and, with Kasumi, opens the boxes they lift. For Ayumu’s box, her costumes vary from Sweets Deco, Dream with You, Present for You, and more. For Shizuku’s box, most are from her past stage plays, including Solitude Rain and Miracle Voyage. The two reminded those as a callback from another continuity.

“My senpai is unavailable on weekends and she didn’t give me permission to borrow costumes.” Shizuku answers “We can, however, use the props box and we have access to the auditorium for ourselves.”

“I know it is plentiful to carry but we may have to use some of them in different scenarios.” Setsuna says in unison, she then sees Shizuku is holding her book “Shizuku-san, have you got the outline for your stage play ready?”

“Yes.” Shizuku opens the book and it is a transcript of lines, actions, and settings where actors and actresses get to be, speak, and act “We may have to do it in one go for each subunit but the script is final. For A・ZU・NA, we will be doing superhero romance. For DiverDiva, European country with a little drama. And for QU4RTZ, detective horror featuring a familiar demon.”

“This looks contrasting to all of us.” Kasumi asks “We should subvert ourselves for your stage play?”

“Probably.” Shizuku half-truthly answers “Yours don’t start until Tuesday.”

“Kasumin is not sure if playing a detective horror part will suit Emma and Kanata.” Kasumi puts a finger on her chin and wonders if playing the detective horror will succeed both audiences and QU4RTZ.

“Your team will do fine, I will send in details later.” Shizuku glances at Kasumi and assures “More characters, the merrier.” Kasumi sighs and sits down on a nearby chair. The members sit down as Shizuku tells the first part of the story.

“It is a simple hero story where a flowery heroine gives the phantom thief refuge until a knock on the door. The flaming hero looks for the phantom, only to find that the phantom thief kidnaps the flower heroine. Because the phantom thief kidnaps the princess she loved since childhood, she faces surrender and is challenged to a rematch from the phantom thief. The hero accepts her challenge and the two fights on who is the hero of the town, all to win the heart of the heroine. The ending line to cue DiverDiva will be ‘For our love to shine as one, we shall kiss under the sunset.’”

Kasumi awes in astonishment of how unusual Shizuku writes in her world full of stories. She might have ideas from her club leader, but it may be debatable. Shizuku continues the story for DiverDiva and QU4RTZ parts, each have differing impressions on

“Ayumu, what will your role be?” Yu asks Ayumu, she is just preparing one of the costumes she will be using.

“I can be the flower heroine.” Ayumu says as she takes her Mystic Fairy costume out of the box. It is a brand new costume she received as a gift from the developers of a mobile game.

“I shall take the flaming hero.” Setsuna raises her hand.

“Isn’t it obvious I have become the phantom then?” Shizuku asks in an evil voice, this gives a chuckle from Yu. She then looks at her and offers her book “Yu-senpai, will you be our director for scenes involving all three?” Yu then takes her book and accepts the assignment.

“Sure.” Yu says.

The subunit begins dressing up in another room for practice. Setsuna switches her winter casual to Scarlet Courage, gold-plated black boots, striped thigh highs, royal red, black, and white skirt, ribbons, and top, mismatched gloves, and a small hat. Ayumu preps up her costume she already picked. Meanwhile, Shizuku found a dark version of her dress. The dark dress she is wearing is the one that her club leader wore when she was acting in ‘Rain in the Wasteland’ and topping it off with a mask that hides her eyes with a dark filter.

“Look at this costume.” Setsuna calls her fellow subunit. Shizuku and Ayumu applaud her selection, it is better than CHASE! Costume because, though more resemblance, more details are sewn and curated to her secret idol status.

“That is stylish of you, Setsuna-chan.” Ayumu compliments her.

“Thanks, I’ve been waiting to wear this since the events of the School Idol Festival.” Setsuna appreciates the feedback, she then glances at Ayumu “Your costume fits your nature. Even the skirt and shoes”

“Come on…” Ayumu bashfully says “Wearing this costume takes me back to those days.”

“Yu compliments your fairy costume when you two are in a middle school stage play.” Setsuna takes Ayumu’s words to her advantage, the tall girl begins to fluster and knows it was a real memory.

“How’d you know?” Ayumu asks.

“Yu-san told me about your memories.” Setsuna answers “Of course, she is such an airhead.” For Yu to call an airhead is such an understatement, much to Ayumu’s annoyance that those were meant only for them and not just Setsuna.

“Setsuna-chan.” Ayumu calls her out, Setsuna raises her palms as she softly punches her in annoyance. Taking soft punches is just cute for them, even Shizuku gets impressed by their chemistry.

“You two seem to be talking well.” Shizuku sweetly talks to her seniors “Yu-senpai looks out for both of you the most. Did any of your secrets come out to make it here?”

“Well- I started to rely on things on my own.” Ayumu says “She gave me confidence to face the future, choose a path that we can diversify-”

“I think you're on the right track of standing your own ground.” Shizuku says in her determined voice while donning the eye mask. After Setsuna fixes her Scarlet Courage costume, she jiggles her bust to check the firmness briefly and looks at the two.

“Feels like we can use these for now.” Setsuna says with her hand at the back of her hair “On live performance, will we use different costumes to make it unique?” Shizuku shakes her head as if she is interpreting ‘Yes’

“Yes, the costumes club already informed us that they will get it prepared during QU4RTZ’s practice.” Shizuku answers, the three then finish up their garments. The subunit leaves the dressing room, back to the club room where Kasumi and Yu are patiently waiting for them.

“We’re ready.” Ayumu calls them out, their heads turn and their costumes are ready. Yu looks at the three, each with glances that made her heart tokimeki.

“Ahh!!!” Yu squeals out like a usual fangirl she is “A・ZU・NA is so cute!” it was much to their curiosity that Yu always adores her girls, even Yu is much getting over her mood.

“What a woman of culture.” Kasumi teases.

With everyone prepared for practice, they walk their way to the auditorium which is at the main building of Nijigasaki. It took them 10 minutes to find the auditorium as it is six floors above the club room. The auditorium is open to guests and since only a few are visiting on a weekend, Yu, Ayumu, Setsuna, Shizuku, and Kasumi are expecting them to watch their practice as it happens.

At the International Conference Hall, Shizuku preps her microphone to the visitors and makes a welcoming speech. She also notifies them that they will be practicing for an upcoming live show on Wednesday. While Yu checks the lighting and mechanisms, Kasumi hands out the flyers to guests for said show. Backstage, Ayumu drinks her bottle of electrolyte drink after walking up a flight of stairs while in her costume. For a girl that recovers stamina fastest among the other rivals, she is also among the clumsiest even though her effort counts. Setsuna is also sweating a bit, not because after the walk, but due to the scale of this stage.

“Most of our subunit’s time will be about us but Shizuku-san has her moments.” Setsuna says, she approaches Ayumu and their hands clasp out of surprise. Ayumu seems to be happy to pair up with another rival, but how nervous will she become?

“This is the first time that I will be acting together with you.” Ayumu says and nervousness is heard, this makes Setsuna to smirk at her timidity “It is not much but look how long we have been waiting.”

“I know, calm down.” Setsuna confidently says “Do you feel your hands are warming up because you will be acting with another club member?” Holding their hands synchronize their heartbeats, Ayumu’s spread into Setsuna’s. The short girl proceeds to keep her eye contact on the tall girl.

“I had time practicing with Kasumi-chan.” Ayumu says blissfully, her confidence briefly made her day “You are not my first choice to partner up but I won’t disappoint you.”

“There’s no need to be formal.” Setsuna informs her “You will be my heroine for the stage play after all.”

Once their talk is over, Shizuku goes backstage and discusses the storyboard to Ayumu and Setsuna. The plan is to have Ayumu be the gardener that cares about nature in a fantasy setting. One day, the gardener discovers a stranger that will soon become her villain. Shizuku comes to ambush her once the fiery hero named Setsuna comes knocking at Ayumu’s door. The phantom decides to engage Setsuna in battle, Shizuku declares victory when she takes Ayumu’s neck to bluff Setsuna. The girl surrenders and Shizuku calls for one match that will prove the fiery Setsuna is weak against Phantom Shizuku. Setsuna decides to accept the challenge to win the heart of the flower heroine. Once the battle is over, the fiery hero becomes victor and wakes up the flowery heroine with a kiss before the sunset. 

“For a hero to damage the garden and to control her powers, this is gonna be about self-control.” Setsuna says with such determination, much to Shizuku’s curiosity.

“Yes, this is the story that I made up.” Shizuku then tells the truth behind her writing “Kasumi-san told me the dynamic of an uncontrollable hero and heroine in a light novel series.”

“I think the story is well-written.” Ayumu compliments her junior “We could change a scene where you kidnap me and try to make us disappear.”

“I think it is a good idea to follow Shizuku-san’s direction.” Setsuna affirms her girlfriend, she then recalls that one moment from Shizuku’s stage play “Remember how you make your club leader disappear and turn into one monochrome?” Looking back, Shizuku remembered that time her club leader donning her dark dress as the latter got full dominance on her in emotions until she gave in and overtook her. There, she spins to prompt the club leader to open her trapdoor and switch her light dress into a monochrome dress.

“I see…” Shizuku realizes something and points in the trap door behind her right “I shall reuse one of the trapdoors that my senpai utilize to change clothes. This time, Ayumu-senpai will be dropping in.”

With five minutes of brainstorming, Shizuku passes the script to Yu and Kasumi. Yu looks over the story script and nods to them. Yu then questions the approach for the ending since the two will be just acting. Shizuku assures that the ending will transition to DiverDiva’s surely. With everything in place, the team begins practicing A・ZU・NA’s part of Shizuku’s Live Show.

The stage lights dim around the large auditorium. A few audiences turned their heads on the lit-up stage to commence the stage play. Since they cannot prep the props in time, A・ZU・NA will have to resort to just acting without background reference or props on their side. Luckily, Shizuku has enough visualization to see what the stage would be with references.

For Setsuna, she keeps her head up and acts as if she is reading a shounen manga. Her heartbeat paces a bit faster despite her performing in front of only Yu, Kasumi, and a few people visiting their school. Setsuna is calm-headed and levelled when it comes to using Shizuku’s chemistry to express storytelling in her favor. She only has one mind to bother and it was her mother finding out her identity. Or could it be the vice president of the student council, the watchdog twins, or who else, her mom? Anyway, Setsuna begins her breathing exercises before her part begins.

For Ayumu, she only has arms to gesture at what is happening around her. Since her acting from Dream with You and Awakening Promise is always about showing her sweet side and lovely poses that compliments her passionate fans, she only has one worry and is that if she can act well beside Setsuna. For what it is worth to make Shizuku’s live show, she doesn't know if she can get her mind straight and focus on the act? Her head is already fluttering but it is not much to get her head dizzy but rather having it in a romantic aspect.

As Shizuku begins her narration, Ayumu gets into position behind the curtain. Luckily, the props on stage were not even empty, it is just the references are not in place. Shizuku’s narration is long enough that Yu has to step in backstage and check on both Ayumu and Setsuna.

“Ayumu…” Yu whispers Ayumu to not disturb Shizuku’s soliloquy “Ready?”

“Ready for it, Yu.” Ayumu shifts her legs and says to Yu “Check on Setsuna-chan too.”

Yu nods in agreement and walks to the other side from behind the curtain, Ayumu then faces back to the front curtain. Shizuku only has one paragraph before Kasumi begins raising the curtains. Time passes and Shizuku finishes the synopsis of the live show and starts A・ZU・NA’s part of the live show. Shizuku signals the start of Ayumu’s part and the curtain raises.

* * *

_Ayumu begins her part of the show, the story begins with a peaceful gardener in a mansion filled with guests and galore, the mansion is also the kingdom’s one and only mansion that gives travelers a good stay for days and nights. Said gardener is also a heroine of the kingdom where citizens of the land praise for such botany. She is not just the commoner that the princess commended as heroine, but also the owner of the mansion. One day, a Flowery heroine named Fairy Ayumu is sprinkling water on her plants, flowers, and flora of all kinds around. This is where Ayumu sings her song after the synopsis is read to the audience. After the song, Ayumu then walks to her garden and watches her flora bloom on a sunlight._

_“My sweet garden.” Ayumu pretends to her content sprinkling water to her props, her hands imagine holding a water sprinkler “The great ‘ol flowers have grown from a short amount of time to the trees have grown in a long time such as my wisdom tree.”_

_A door slammed open from a distance and she turned to find a frail lady, played by Shizuku. This makes Ayumu turn around to the noise and see her._

_“Help me…” A lady quietly calls for help._

_“Are you okay, dear lass?” Ayumu catches the lady “Shall I give you vegetables to get you back in shape?”_

_“It is okay, lady.” Shizuku says while she rests on the heroine’s chair._

_“I shall give you some vegetables for your trouble.” Ayumu then walks into the other side of the stage to cherry pick vegetables._

_Long story short, Shizuku is treated to a vegetable snack from Ayumu. They pretend that they share a table until a knock on the door changes something for the worst. Shizuku ambushes Ayumu as a fiery hero named Setsuna rushes onstage to look for someone wanted in the kingdom’s list. In the list turns out to be phantom Shizuku whose last known interaction is with Fairy Ayumu. Setsuna, however, realizes it was too late as Shizuku held the fairy heroine hostage._

_“I am too late.” Setsuna screws herself and her arms shift to prepare for attack on Shizuku “Don’t worry, Ayumu. I shall take you off from the monochrome phantom.”_

_“Please do.” Ayumu begs Setsuna to rescue her from Shizuku, the phantom grins evilly and laughs in return._

_“Are you sure you want to take me down, Scarlet Setsuna?” Shizuku asks her nemesis “We’ve fought for many years since you were a swordswoman. Now that we’re grown up, it is time that I shall take your lady friend too.” Setsuna shuffles left and right and the phantom imitates but opposite to her direction, the three are in their first stalemate._

_“I have never doubted my ego before.” Setsuna taunts Shizuku “Your amulet shall me in my treasure bag to prove my nobility to the kingdom.”_

_“Fine, Scarlet Setsuna.” Shizuku says evilly, her line then starts an instrumental ‘Solitude Rain' in the background “If you want to rescue your love, engage me into battle. Not by fire, but by hands.”_

* * *

Before Phantom Shizuku engages into battle against Setsuna, she realizes that she is missing something important to every battle: the Rapier. Shizuku signals Yu to pause the music player.

“Oh dear, I think I left my rapier.” Shizuku happily surrenders, quitting the practice at the climax. Yu and Kasumi look at each other and then towards A・ZU・NA with realization.

“Where is it, Shizuko?” Kasumi asks loudly at Shizuku.

“At the Theatre Club room, I think senpai has one available in the open.” Shizuku answers where it is. Assuming both Yu and Kasumi already read the script, they are supposed to put in a swordfight.

“I should get this quick by elevator and speed walking.” Kasumi says.

“Good idea.” Shizuku assures her fellow first year, she then looks at her manager “Yu-senpai, will you?”

“Sure. Come on, Kasumi-chan.” Yu leads the way to the Theatre Club room for Kasumi.

“Thanks, Yu-senpai!” Kasumi thanks her, the two leave the auditorium. Everything then goes into a drawing board mode, the subunit has to go into their plan as usual.

“While we wait for Kasumi-san and Yu-senpai to come back with props, what should be improvised while they get the props?” Shizuku asks with her head brainstorming a way to practice key scenes in case one falls out.

“How about we skip to the part I lose and you take Ayumu-san away from me?” Setsuna asks as she recalls the next part “Your script says I have to lose in battle, Shizuku kidnaps Ayumu, I have to train up and investigate your whereabouts, and we battle again.”

“Good idea.” Shizuku answers and they turn at Ayumu.

“What?” Ayumu then scolds Setsuna for siding with the script that she has to be kidnapped by Shizuku “No! Setsuna-chan, how could you betray me?!” the two laugh in return.

* * *

_Back to the stage play, Setsuna surrenders after Shizuku drags the hero’s sword from her hands. A speed forceful enough to make her let go. Shizuku lets go of Ayumu to push Setsuna down to the wooden floor, finishing the battle with Shizuku the Phantom as the winner._

_“Setsuna, don’t give up.” Ayumu encourages a defeated Setsuna._

_“Silence! I finally beat you in a battle of all battles.” Shizuku calls on her victory against Setsuna “I figured why you should have never split us from childhood.”_

_“The fact that we fought each other to win over a princess does not change our ways to screw around people of the kingdom.”_

_“Let’s rematch at the castle and prove your weakness to me, royalty, or the people.”_

_After this scene, Setsuna sings a song in the middle of her solo scene. Her solo scene is about training her sword play and imaginary power to work hard and face Shizuku in a rematch. Meanwhile, Shizuku calls everyone at town to watch their upcoming battle of wits and this is much to Ayumu’s distaste. Overhearing the news, an eyewitness told Setsuna a weakness that phantom Shizuku didn’t know and she will use it later to her advantage._

_Setsuna has mostly won battles in her lifetime against the phantom Shizuku. She knows her as a sister separated from a phantom lord until a group of heroes defected her to the good side and became the fiery hero of the kingdom._

_At the scene with a fountain, Shizuku continues her soliloquy on how she will defeat Setsuna today._

* * *

Backstage, Setsuna and Ayumu are resting their legs a bit. Setsuna took a minute of practice, notably from her punches, sword swings, and kicks, it overtook her stamina faster than just performing DIVE! herself.

“Do you need some rest, Setsuna-chan?” Ayumu asks.

“It’s okay.” Setsuna answers while stretching her arms and stands up stretching her lower limbs “Works every time to do stretches beforehand.”

For curiosity, Ayumu then wonders if Setsuna has tried romantic scenarios before. She is familiar with what Setsuna read but how well is she experienced at?

“I think after your battle with Shizuku, do you have any idea what a pretend kiss feels like?” Ayumu asks a daunting question, this makes Setsuna turn and with eyes wide to her.

“Uh no… I haven’t.” Setsuna begins unnerving from question “Wait a minute, a- are you going to-”

“Let’s practice the kiss scene…” Ayumu interrupts Setsuna with a phrase, the latter fluttered with confusion and excitement.

“What?” Setsyna quietly asks, Ayumu stands up and approaches her.

“I mean, we are NOT gonna actually kiss.” Ayumu explains carefully as to not scare her “The curtain should drop slowly in time for Karin and Ai to prepare the props and go to space.”

“Ayumu-san, we shouldn’t do this publicly. It’s too embarrassing.” Setsuna flusters and her cheeks grow red, she is also so red that she fears to look directly at Ayumu.

“You’re so cute flustering about it.” Ayumu giggles at Setsuna’s mood, it turns the latter into a hot side of a tsundere girl.

“Why do I care?” Setsuna defends herself from an approaching comeuppance, she adds up how much knowledge she knows from her hobby “I read romance-comedy manga like this and doing this sort of scenario is just linking to jealousy of another. I humbly decline that we practice that at this moment.”

“You're overthinking.” Ayumu teases her. The tall girl then corners Setsuna in a stage wall behind them. The wall that is Shizuku is performing behind. Since they are meters away from each other. Ayumu performs a kabedon on her and Setsuna becomes dazed at her. The bravery Ayumu put in to impress Setsuna, only for herself to blush and nervous. She is holding on to continue but her heartbeat slowly beats otherwise.

“It will be fine. Shizuku is busy brainstorming your battle.” Ayumu whispers, she leans into Setsuna. It was sudden for them that Setsuna felt her breath making contact to her lips.

“Stop it…” Setsuna whispers desperately, she does not want to get into trouble, even Yu. She then knows her lips are inches from hers, the partner slowly tilts to move closer “I feel tingly seeing your face close to me.” She then feels her hand touching her breast from her shirt. She sighs after where Ayumu hovered her hand at.

“Setsuna-chan…” Ayumu teases again “Do your breasts feel tight from your clothes?” In response, Setsuna also hovers her hand to Ayumu’s breast from her dress. Hers are a bit heavier than Ayumu’s but it is expected for a lady of well-endowed measurements.

“I uh…” Setsuna then decides to play along Ayumu’s libido “Mine is very natural, growth, and well-endowed. Yours?” Ayumu giggles.

“A bit comfortable, soft.” Ayumu answers “I think the near kiss will do fine without fail.” still close to each other, Setsuna crouches slowly to a level she can breathe, her head is at her partner’s underbust.

“Your romantic scenario is doing well.” Setsuna compliments her, she then asks “Can you move away?”

“Okay.” Ayumu accepts her wish, her hand lets go of the wall and the full view of a flustered Setsuna is in her sight. The short girl stands up and regains eye contact.

“Ayumu-san…” Setsuna nervously asks “Just when did you start flirting with me?” the two think as if they have started their love interest on each other naturally. Probably naturally behind Yu’s back, but their friendship comes into question when their day at Ayumu’s apartment happens.

“I uh… After we first made out, I knew you're sensitive when we touched each other so I teased you this time because I was curious if you would feel me… Even if we are just friends.” Ayumu confesses why she acted so suddenly on her. Setsuna could not form words and her brain cannot convey accurately to her close friend, especially when she cannot betray Yu.

“We are close friends.” Setsuna replies to Ayumu, she then hides her mood with a smile “I wanted to give you something for our bond together. One day, one gift.”

“It can be something as long as we can be each other.” Ayumu says “I wish you, Yu, and I can do something together, just for the three of us.”

Setsuna brightens up and nods in agreement. Ayumu then sees Shizuku signaling Setsuna to get onstage. Her eyes signal her partner and she decides to follow up and walks away. As much as her partner wants to keep up, Setsuna trails her thoughts and starts confusing herself.

“I better mind it off.” Setsuna thinks “You love her, but do you have control to hold her accountable?”

* * *

_Back onstage, Shizuku and Setsuna are in a different setting. As hinted by different lights striking on each other and focus on the conflict at hand._

_Shizuku and Setsuna meet at the castle grounds as promised on the dusk of Sunday. Shizuku decides to take the upper hand and Setsuna shuffles away from her. Setsuna, who has trained enough to take down Shizuku, has a second plan. She knows she cannot kill the phantom because she is her relative. A plot point Shizuku utilizes to keep their storytelling a subversion of typical fantasy battles. The two spend fighting each other for a minute exchanging words and insults._

_“Why are you not showing your true strength?” Phantom Shizuku asks without relent, Setsuna shows off a pendant of two babies. It reveals the picture inside are them as toddlers._

_“My true strength is not for you to experience.” Setsuna answers to her villany sister “If only I dragged you out of the phantom’s keep when we were children, we could have been good rivals to the princess. I want to bring you back! You’re not the sister who declares victory whenever she wins!” Setsuna’s tears became visible to Shizuku’s sight. The weapons, conflicts, and secrets they exchanged have all been an exchange of sibling rivalry. Shizuku starts struggling as the pendant she is also wearing is calling on to arrest her sister._

_“Why now, Setsuna?” Shkzuku frowns while asking “Are you freeing me from my sins?”_

_“No.” Setsuna bravely stands up and prepares her fist to fight and taunt again “I am here to relieve you of the Phantom King’s control so show me your true strength. Come at me. Sister!” A voice succumbs Shizuku and her control is near to zero._

_“Father. Stop!” Shizuku tries to control herself, only for her father to continue the plan and attack Setsuna._

_Both unarmed, Shizuku, being controlled by her father, grabs Setsuna by the shoulder and tries to dislocate her, Setsuna counter attacks and the girls fight hand to hand. Sometimes the two even drag side to side of the stage for a minute. It is until Setsuna decides to sweep Shizuku’s feet, tripping the enemy to the ground and she gets the upper hand. Setsuna wraps her stomach and tries to remove the pendant. It is glowing full of evil powers and Setsuna eventually removes it from Shizuku’s collarbone and throws it on the floor. With Shizuku no longer possessed…_

_“I’m sorry, sister. Very sorry. Father.” Setsuna apologizes before she decides to… strangle Shizuku by her arms to neck to release control from the Phantom King._

_Shizuku screams in pain that her sister is now releasing the possession. With much fervor Setsuna holds on to herself and keeps alive until the pendant destroys in front of them. The pendant cracks and the lights suddenly turn off. The fate of two sisters will be revealed in the next scene._

* * *

To note, Setsuna strangling Shizuku is the most convincing act to do even if they are shocked that the effect worked to a level of realism. No injury has been inflicted on either.

* * *

_In a bedroom, Fairy Ayumu is sleeping in a bed as Shizuku decides to remove sleeping from her. Setsuna grows weak from releasing the Phantom King and is held on by Shizuku’s backside. The fairy slowly wakes up from her slumber and her vision tries to clear up to see the sisters. Because Shizuku is no longer possessed, her dress changes to white._

_“Princess!” Setsuna weakly speaks “Wake up…” Ayumu’s eyes are fully awake after a few seconds and sees her hero._

_“Setsuna and the Phantom?” Ayumu greets nicely, only to see the Phantom Shizuku carrying her._

_“It is okay, dear princess.” Shizuku says with reassurance._

_Later in the same castle grounds, Shizuku gives a monologue to her townsfolk and the audience._

_“I turned in to call for a truce. My crimes in this kingdom shall be my liability from now on. I was once a good phantom giving faith to children to tell the truth, but my father took control of me and decided to turn me against my sister Setsuna. If she commits any wrongdoing, I shall take responsibility for my actions.”_

_Shizuku humbly bows down to her knees and the two girls smile back at her, they have no ill will to punish for her unintentional crimes._

_“Setsuna didn’t do anything wrong.” Ayumu forgives her “You were an innocent girl when we first met. It is not my decision to hold you into community service but I, too, wanted to be friends once we are together. And ask permission to allow me to court with your sister.” This surprises hero Setsuna as she has never realized the princess’ feelings towards a commoner such as herself._

_“You do?” Setsuna asks._

_“Apologies if I didn’t tell you but I want to go out with you.” Ayumu confesses._

_“If my sister is interested in you, I shall have no qualms.” Shizuku gladly accepts the request “I do accept your permission. I hope we can meet each other again after my service.”_

_With Shizuku forgiven and pardoned by the fairy princess, Shizuku leaves the kingdom to serve in community service. In the last scene, Setsuna and Ayumu are looking at each other as they watch the audience cheer for the announcement of their relationship. Shizuku is also behind them because her community service is already due after last scene._

_“For our kingdom to lead our dreams into reality, we shall make our dreams, build from the ground up, and see it through tomorrow.” Fairy Ayumu vows in front of Hero Setsuna, the hero walks slowly to take an onstage kiss._

_“And for our love to shine as one, we shall kiss under this sunset-”_

* * *

Setsuna’s foot steps too close to each other and the next foot she lifts causes her to trip over to Ayumu. The receiver caught her, luckily…

“Help me.” Setsuna whispers desperately for help.

“I got you, okay?” Ayumu tries to assure her girlfriend that she will not fall…

But her mid-heel shoe snaps and it pushes her heel to the ground, causing Ayumu and Setsuna to fall on each other. A loud thud reverberated the auditorium and Shizuku caught them on sight in shock.

“Ayumu-san, Setsuna-san?” Shizuku asks shockingly.

At the front door of the auditorium, Kasumi and Yu are lifting boxes of props. When the two enter midway to the seats, Yu stops her legs and sees Ayumu and Setsuna trip on each other and suddenly… She starts to see them with eyes wide open and mouth opening slightly. It is a surprise she did not expect to see but… Setsuna accidentally kisses Ayumu after the two fell onstage.

“Setsuna-chan? Ayumu?” Yu says out of disbelief and Kasumi rushes onstage, only to see the two kissing up close and personal. They could not believe her eyes.

When Setsuna opens her eyes, she realizes her lips are on Ayumu's. She lifts her chest and head to give Ayumu space to breathe, much to Ayumu's embarassment. Shizuku and Kasumi approach their upperclassmen and offer them lifts from the thud. Shizuku pulls Setsuna up and Kasumi pulls up Ayumu. Yu did not do anything to check on them but silently sits backstage. When the four finally made it back, Setsuna and Ayumu try to act natural and comfort Yu briefly.

10 minutes of timeskip later, the stage is cleaned up, Yu, Ayumu, Setsuna, Shizuku, and Kasumi are backstage. The two brought boxes full of props as requested and Shizuku is thankful that Kasumi and Yu were able to find props before the last hour.

“Kasumin lifts those boxes full of props and we had to take short breaks until we got here.” Kasumi asks her fellow first year “Were we too late to deliver?”

“No, it is 16:45 so we can still practice before time is up.” Shizuku assures Kasumi their time, she then thanks Yu “Thanks for assisting Kasumi-san, Yu-senpai.”

“Yu-senpai?” Kasumi asks, this catches Yu and snaps back to normal.

“It’s nothing.” Yu snaps back and she laughs it off, she has a concern after what she witnessed. She then keeps her smile and lifts up with a megaphone she found from the box. “Okay. Take 2, everyone.”

“We have until 18:00 to practice anyway…” Ayumu gives notes to everyone as they walk back onstage.

“Of course.” Setsuna seconds up to her.

Ayumu is relieved that Setsuna is no longer nervous from the practice. The two have grown together to become close friends, even though their kiss is accidental, Setsuna no longer cares and finds excitement from doing romantic scenarios. The subunit now prepares to repeat acting as planned and continue to improve all spots where they did not perform well.

Yu, on the other hand, was not there when the two interact more livelier than she did with Ayumu. Yu just saw what the two did and all of it swirl into doubts and questions. She is already with Ayumu, but not all the time, even in childhood. Today was a rough day with sweat dripping down her undershirt from all the heavy lifting. Despite the boxes not being heavy, her weight weighs down because she is not sure if she pays more attention to Ayumu than Setsuna does. What is that thing that Yu does not know between the two?

* * *

In Yu’s apartment, she continues playing the piano at night. To not disturb her next door girlfriend Ayumu, she has to plug her output through her headphones and play the piano. The minute she plays it, she keeps recalling what happened a few hours ago. She either got confused or got grown into feeling unusual. Her question would be ‘What if I became jealous of them like Ayumu was to me and Setsuna?’

She has a lot of time left before going to sleep. Ayumu needed more rest than her but she kept in mind of her health at least after what Ayumu said to her. But still, she feels restless and grows weary of her hands playing the piano.

“Setsuna-chan. You kissed Ayumu…” Yu’s mind replays this very moment but she continues playing the piano. It didn’t help that the song she is playing sounded off-beat. She pauses and slaps herself using her childhood friends picture frame as a makeshift mirror.

“Yu, get a grip.” Yu talks to herself “Ayumu still cares about you. You are Setsuna’s friend. Nothing else.” She pretends to smile to practice her mood, only that a few seconds leaves her sighing. She is indeed feeling jealous towards Setsuna, even though she kissed her on that Sunday night.

“I better talk to Setsuna-chan…” She decides to call Setsuna and waits for her phone to pick up. Once Setsuna picks up her phone, she accepts the call and starts their conversation. Since Setsuna is at home, she dons her identity with her real name ‘Nana Nakagawa’. Time skips to where Yu would like to cooperate with Setsuna on making Valentine’s gifts to Ayumu even though Valentine’s Day is a long way to go.

“We make Valentine’s gifts for Ayumu-san?” Setsuna asks.

“Yes, it is very long but I thought we could make a preparation for her so that we can ensure we stay away from inconvenience.” Yu makes an excuse for her and Setsuna to spend time and share their common goal for Ayumu.

“I love preparations.” Setsuna says with a happy mood, she has been waiting to work hard like the two “Can you tell me what Ayumu's favorites are?”

“Anything pink, cute-” Yu answers her question “She likes to try out clothes, preferably dresses…”

While Yu is answering, her thoughts spark a conflict. She should not be giving out what Ayumu wants in detail. Maybe she is not good at defining her jealousy. “Somehow my mood began lifting up while talking to Setsuna. Wasn’t I jealous of her?” The manager thinks.

While Yu is overthinking her doubts, Setsuna finishes her notes of Ayumu’s favorites. She keeps it a secret to said girl so that Yu and Setsuna will get a head start on preparing the gifts. 

“I can pinpoint what Ayumu actually wants on Valentine’s Day.” Setsuna says and takes a picture of her note. “I will send a note on your phone after the call. I think you will like it.”

“Thanks, Setsuna-chan.” Yu says with a slightly lower mood, her usual smile became weaker and Setsuna can sense her tone of voice.

“I was wondering why you called me with a mood not expected of Yu-san.” Setsuna becomes curious of what Yu is thinking of, she starts asking “Was there something bothering you?” Yu is shaken by this question, what she actually sees is between Setsuna and Ayumu. Of course, she decides to listen and drops her guard.

“Well, you and Ayumu.” Yu answers “Kasumi and I were in the Theatre Club room to get boxes full of costumes to try out and, when we walked inside the auditorium, you two tripped and you were on top of Ayumu.”

“Oh that…” Setsuna starts to answer Yu’s question in a neutral manner “I tripped beside her when we performed a love scene onstage, Ayumu caught me in her arms but one of her heels broke and she fell backwards. What happened earlier was an accident. Is there something else I miss?”

“Nn… I think I feel a bit better.” Yu shakes her head and hides her brewing mind, inside of her is that she becomes jealous of Setsuna and Ayumu together.

“Yu-san, I’ll tell you something-” Setsuna then informs “I still know you and Ayumu are dating and I am not jealous about it. There’s nothing to worry about us.”

“I hope so.” Yu pretends she knows it, she looks at her calendar and the week with February 14 is gonna be her busiest week “We should prepare for our next live show this Wednesday and- Can I pay a visit to your apartment before Valentine’s day?”

“Let’s do it.” Setsuna agrees and slowly reaches for her button to hang up “See you tomorrow.” Yu hums and they hang up the call. Yu sighs and her body drops limp in her chair. She got tired from calling Setsuna and she cannot bear the truth coming. She looks at the time and it is 21:45, she unplugs her piano, and makes the bed. The call lasted fifteen minutes and she decided to go to bed.

Yu discovers her jealousy towards Setsuna and confronts her without lashing out. She is not the girl that turns against a school idol, in the case where she already picked one school idol she is dating, it becomes uncertain if she might detest either of them. Ayumu meant her a lot, especially their first kiss in Snow halation. Few days later, she fell sick and Setsuna had to take care of her until the short girl, too, kissed her. Is Yu struggling to understand her friends, especially close to her? She does not have enough evidence to know if one of them will love her more than the other.

When she gets into bed, she feels a warm thought flowing to her body and decides to stay awake a bit longer to feel herself on what she will be experiencing if she gets laid with either Ayumu or Setsuna. Half an hour later, Yu is breathing hard from her pleasure, her tears flow downwards around her ears, and she picks up her phone again. While her body relaxes, she scrolls through her picture gallery, most of her pics feature her, Ayumu, and Setsuna, either alone, as a pair, or together. The pictures with other members are put in a separate directory and Yu grew her smile again but the feeling of being in a trio grows complicated. Yu puts away her phone, slowly falls asleep, and mutters her words…

_“I think… I’m in spite of you, Setsuna-chan.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Second SetsuAyu part, are you kidding me? I’ll be happy to keep the triangle going until a point where they start to become intolerable.  
> For the scouting part, the reason Yu only got UR Mystic Fairy Ayumu is because of her voice actress, Hinaki Yano, getting said card in a fleet. There will be some parts that All Stars game will have, some extras to fill in the plot.  
> Next, if anyone knows Yuigaoka, the school will be the next school to take place for Love Live! Superstar with Liella! as the school's group so a re-opening concert is written to imagine that Nijigasaki will be transitioning to Superstar if it was in actual anime continuity. I might plan to add any of them in a future part.  
> I have no idea how I wrote the Stage Play part but it is supposed to be a mix of superhero and fantasy but it didn't go well and rush some details.  
> Now that this is out of the way, the next part will be a Polyamory Part and will be ready around Valentine's Week.


End file.
